


不想去学校（十）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 5





	不想去学校（十）

隐约觉得那顿麻辣烫让贺天不高兴了，可是那天晚上下车前，贺天的一个举动打消了莫关山心里的疑虑，他摸了摸莫关山的头，之前在床上也是，贺天很喜欢亲他的头发，明艳的红色看着就有朝气，头发丝很短，朝天支棱着，鬓角剃的很薄，这家伙皮肤白的，连头皮都是白的。  
「上去吧」车停在莫关山宿舍楼下，熄了火贺天却没打开中控锁，莫关山掰着扶手，回头看贺天  
「以后你排练，我都去」贺天这话今天说了不下三遍  
「哦」莫关山点点头，看着贺天朝自己温柔的笑了下，眼睛让从车窗里透进来的昏黄灯光一照，亮晶晶的像小星星，一时间莫关山失了神。  
「晚安，以后每天晚上都得跟我说」中控锁解开  
「知道了」莫关山抓紧背包，跨步下车  
贺天从后视镜里看那个一边走还一边回头的莫关山，点了一根烟，可爱，贺天第一次见他就这样觉得，这种单纯的家伙是怎么能长这么大的呢，得吃多少亏啊，也对，傻子有时吃了亏也反应不出来，比如现在，让自己白睡了两次还屁颠屁颠和自己说晚安。他突然有点过意不去了，可是那身子确实馋人，还有那些青涩的反应，一个男人本能的占有欲在贺天心里不断扩大。  
罢了，不想了。打电话给许镇「哪呢?老子中午到现在没吃饭呢还，饿死了」

7点半，见一从便利店下了班，就看见迎面抱着书走来的展正希  
「小哥，你来早了，这会没到午夜，没有免费的饭团，只有个刚下班的奶团」见一调皮的眨眨眼  
展正希扶扶眼镜 整个人显得有点懵，见一真是爱死他这副模样，看着是禁欲高冷的莫吉托，其实是个大虾酥，咸香酥口

「我只是想来这看一下书」  
「嗯…那里面当班的人可不都像我一样好说话」  
「那打扰了」展正希转身要走，负重前行的他走的并不快，才让见一轻易抓住「我呢，看你学生可怜，如果你愿意跟我喝咖啡，那我可以给你找个好地方学习」  
见一找的地方只是星巴克，坐落在偏僻街道尽头  
「你这是学什么啊」  
「司法考试」  
「那是要当大法官吗，敲锤儿的那个」  
「或者律师」  
「哦哦……」见一瞥了他一眼，其实想再多说两句「你多大啊」  
「大三，21」展正希停下笔，摘了眼镜转过头，用那双茶色的眸子盯着见一「我叫展正希」  
「我叫见一」

贺天真的一次不落的去话剧社的彩排，杜沁洋也挺高兴，毕竟贺天一来就点燃了社团学妹的热情，连糊纸盒子做道具都像是雕刻工艺品，其实呢这家伙什么也没做，眼珠子粘在莫关山身上，喝着雀巢咖啡，挂着那似是而非的禽兽笑容。  
「你差不多得了啊」杜沁洋用胳膊肘碰碰贺天  
「我怎么了?」贺天看莫关山一弯腰露出一小圈白肉，扎的眼疼，这家伙穿那么矮腰的裤子干嘛，内裤边都露出来了。  
「你放过他吧，他有人惦记了」  
「谁?！」贺天眼睛瞪得老大，这无异于抓在手里的鸡腿偷偷被人咬一口。  
「好像是他们系的一个小孩，我听那个寸头说的，他俩开玩笑，总这么说」  
贺天舒一口气，并不当回事「想从我嘴里抢肉?做梦呢吧」  
「也是，那小子柔柔弱弱的就算抢也抢不过你」  
柔柔弱弱让贺天警铃大作，怕是个比莫关山还软的小0 ，也许莫关山脑子一蒙又开始执着什么做1做0的。  
「诶，这次话剧节过了，咱团建去吧」贺天知道像这种集体出去吃吃喝喝很容易增进感情，他得把莫关山牢牢的拴在身边。

社团演的话剧叫《试验爱情》讲的是两个有爱情心理障碍的人相爱的故事，学校里有大大小小好几个社团，演的节目大都与爱情有关，贺天觉得这话题俗套死了，因为其中一个配角生病，莫关山就顶替他演个路人甲，有一句台词，莫关山书读的不太认真，可是交代给他的事他都特别认真，为这一句台词对着墙一直念，像个神经病。  
贺天坐在台下，心不在焉，曾经搞过几天对象的那个小淮又开始疯狂的给贺天微信，贺天觉得这人难缠死了，一点也不知趣，都不回消息了，还咂摸不出个滋味，贺天讨厌蠢人。  
莫关山跟着路人乙丙丁一起出场时，贺天的心情跟着好转了很多，他台词说的不错，很生活化，不是复读机一般生硬的念，是带着点口头禅和情绪在的，不错，孺子可教。

无论演出结果如何，团建都值得期待，一行人选了个自助烧烤，围坐一桌，贺天被学妹给圈起来了，莫关山看着那帮女生的胸在他胳膊上磨来磨去，就来了股无名火，一个人闷头烤闷头吃，寸头喝的有点多，从邻桌抱着酒瓶子开始拉莫关山下水，刚斟满一杯，贺天看着莫关山端起了酒杯  
「搞团建啊，可不许喝多了耍酒疯」  
「天哥你放心，我们莫莫呢，酒量好，酒品也老实」寸头红头胀脸的把手搂上莫关山，又倒一杯  
莫关山还算清醒，喝了三四杯也知道拒绝了，但是整个人话也多起来了，贺天听到寸头说了个名字——陈清缘，听意思像是他们俩的室友，寸头的眉眼都快飞出去了，莫关山听的烦  
「说了多少次了他没这意思」  
「凭啥大菠萝棒就给你捎啊，我不是人呐！」寸头嗓门粗，喝点酒肆意嚷嚷  
「谁是陈清缘啊」杜沁洋这话对着寸头说，却朝贺天挤挤眼  
「我们宿舍的小娘子！喜欢我莫哥！」  
在座的男男女女爆发一阵笑声，莫关山就怕这个 他害怕人家知道自己是同性恋，脸一下子严肃了  
「滚蛋！」胳膊肘直戳寸头心窝  
「莫关山，你喜欢人家吗」不知谁看热闹不嫌事大问了句

莫关山一时间不知道怎么说，怕寸头跟陈清缘胡说八道，陈清缘感觉挺脆弱的，贺天看看众人这看好戏的嘴脸，又想莫关山有可能也喜欢人家，不然为什么不否认  
「行了，差不多该回去了，回去晚了，宿舍大门该关了」贺天率先站起身，杜沁洋赶紧附和「有回学校的吗，回市里的跟我车，回宿舍的坐贺学长的」  
莫关山觉得贺天经过自己身边时若有若无的拉了下他手腕，莫关山喝的多少有点迷糊，跟着贺天颠颠的走了。

「学长我能坐你副驾吗」一个学妹娇滴滴的问，贺天看莫关山傻不拉几的跟在最后，还抬头搁那看月亮呢  
「我车技可不行，这危险位置可不能给女孩子呀」贺天自然知道坐副驾在撩骚界的意义，喊过莫关山，把人塞进副驾「这小子不怕死」关上车门。  
莫关山上了车就眼皮打架睡着了，几个学妹第一次坐贺天的车觉得万分荣幸，毕竟有人想坐还抢不上，只能打出租呢，学妹们你言我语的都想和这个大校草多讲几句，贺天的性格总是不太会拒绝，你们想聊我就陪着，言语幽默，云山雾罩的，几个学妹怎么都觉得贺天从后视镜看来的那几眼，是在看自己。


End file.
